The House of Awakening
The House of Awakening is the twenty-first chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo and also the start of Part III. Plot Having been kicked out Makoto Sayama's birthday party, a depressed Yamato Agari is at Rune Kodaira's house, who tells Yamato that they have to change or they will get a cold. As Yamato does some pondering about the big sizes of all of his friends’ houses and own financial situation, his mind recalls Rune's lie about Sayama dating Akira Hidaka. As Rune pretends to consoles Yamato, the latter then turns around to find that Rune is once again Jealous' master. Rune commands Jealous to put Yamato to bed by using his webs, saying that they don't need any trouble, which Jealous deviously complied. Meanwhile at Sayama's party, all of the girls - Akitsu Otake, Hibari Oume, Kiyose Matsumoto, and Sayama herself - receive "weird" mental images. Akira tries to remain calm, but internally he's worried as he deduces that Regla was using his Noh to send these "images" to the girls. While trying to placate the girls, Akira sends a text to somebody to "investigate", knowing are the girls receiving their past memories from Shin Ekoda means that will be his allies or enemies. Although the girls try to act normal, they are confused to images of themselves in the past, including Sayama who sees memories of herself in The 12th Century will Yamato. At The Good Dôji Club's hideout, Musashi Murayama wakes up screaming Shin Ekoda's name, also having received memories from Eco. Musashi comments on the "sad memories", as well seeing Eco's battle with Vice and his death. Yoichi Oizumi appears and tells him that Eco has uses Regla's memory manipulate Noh to gives memories who involve in the One Hundred Machine Funeral, including Yoichi himself. Yoichi explains that Hiroshi Kumegawa and Machi Shina contacted, telling him to Musashi to the hideout and Koun Shakujii both died. Angered, Musashi calls Sophia into action, but Service appears next to a slumbering Sophia, the former telling him that Sophia can't move right now. Service scolds Musashi for pushing Sophia whe he's already half-broken from overuse and that Sophia's condition it is all his fault. Yoichi tells Service to stop berating Musashi as they need to focus on the One Hundred Machine Funeral tomorrow. Yoichi explains that Ultimo is still down and Yamato is currently missing, and with everything that happen already, Yoichi and Musashi are the only ones that's left. Muasahi protest that they can't win without Eco and those "girls" are too inexperienced, but Yoichi states the memories they got shows the girls were masters in the past. Yoichi tells Musashi all events follow Roger Dunstan's plans and judging how many masters in Tokyo, suggest everything that happen so far is a "test". Yoichi encourages to Musashi have faith since Eco's last moments was for a reason and try decipher Eco's visions, as well hoping that Eco's actions will reach Yamato too. Back to Rune's house, Yamato was tied up for Rune on his bed, thrashing around wearing only his underwear on, and demands that Rune explains to him what's going on. Rune tells Yamato that he is going to unite them as one and then Yamato will do the Pledge Ritual with Jealous to be his new master, as he has no other wish than to be at Yamato's side. As Rune begins to take off his robe, Yamato freaks out and tries to appeals to Rune to stop as the One Hundred Machine Funeral is tomorrow, but Rune proclaims he doesn't care and that if he and Yamato "connect" before the world ends, they will be connected for all time. Suddenly, Yamato receives memories from Eco, causing him to Rune as Lady Gekko, The 12th Century Yamato's lover. In a apparent daze, Yamato calls Rune "Lady Gekko" and ask her why she here, but states he doesn't care as long she's alive. Noticing the webs, Yamato tells "Lady Gekko" to untie him so they embrace, which pleases Rune. Shocked, Jealous uses his Noh to look into Yamato's heart, seeing memories of the bandit Yamato on the surface. When trying to look deeper into Yamato's heart, Jealous tries to stop Rune from untying Yamato, but it was too late and hold a knife to Rune's throat. Jealous tries to attack Yamato, but the latter threatens Jealous not to move any closer or else he'll kill Rune. Using his Noh, Jealous see that Yamato really means to kill Rune is if he does, though this secretly pleases Jealous as Yamato's threat makes him believes Yamato is evil. After internally debating his move, Jealous realizes Yamato's motive is to escape and revive Ultimo and starts to attack. However, Rune tells him to stop, calmly saying that he won't allow Jealous to kill Yamato and orders him to stay back. When Jealous protests, Rune states Yamato would never kill him, even though his has the intent within him. Rune states that Jealous' Noh can't read Yamato because Yamato is complicated and that he's sorry, but promise Jealous that he will return. Confused by Rune's actions, Jealous falls against the wall, wondering why he couldn't read Yamato's full intentions in his heart once again. With barely any clothes on and Rune only covered in a sheet, Yamato and Rune meets with the police Chief Darumada Masami outside at Rune's house. Addressing Yamato as "chief boss", Darumada tells them to get and that he wants Yamato to meet somebody. As the police car drives away, Sumako Miyoshi and Désir appears in their own car a few yards back, with Désir in a human form. While Désir is amuse about Yamato's sudden change, Sumako warns if Akira's text was correct, Yamato will be trouble for them. Désir assures Sumako that that Yamato's current state won't last forever and will be back to normal soon. Wanting to crush Yamato before that happens, Désir orders Sumako to start the car and follow Yamato or else he will abandon her. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yamato Agari *Rune Kodaira *Jealous *Makoto Sayama *Akira Hidaka *Hibari Oume *Akitsu Otake *Kiyose Matsumoto *Musashi Murayama *Yoichi Oizumi *Service *Sophia *Darumada Masami *Sumako Miyoshi *Désir Trivia * This was a controversial chapter for both fans and publishers because of the bed scene between Rune and Yamato. * After this chapter was published, the tag "BL" was added to ULTIMO on Amazon's Japan site. Category:Chapters